Mizare Aisu
Appearance Mizare has black hair and a very pale complexion making his icy blue eyes pop out more. He normally wears a black long sleeve shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. His shirt covers his guild mark on his right shoulder that's light blue. Personality Mizare is not a people person. He hates talking to people and being around them including his brother, Aizumi. His always looking and uninterested cause he always is, he really doesn't care for anything well other than Lacy, his dog. History Mizare and Aizumi, his brother, both lived in a peaceful place with their loving parents. His uncle taught him and his brother Ice-Make magic when they were he was 4 and his brother was 8. Him and his brother never get along very well but when his parents explained to him and his brother should go join a guild that was away from home his brother decided to do it so he tagged along to his dismay. So they packed up and left for a guild named Koma Inu and on their way to it they run into a dog. Aizumi didn't want to keep her but Mizare for some strange reason grew attached to the dog and took her in to his brother's dismay and named her Lacy. After traveling for a bit they arrived at Koma Inu and joined. Magic and Abilities * Ice-Make: Katana - One long, thin blade which he wields in close range fight. * Ice-Make: Shield - A shield that he would use in defense which covers front of him blocking most attacks. * Ice-Make: Twin Blades - Two thin, medium sized blades that he would wield if his Katana was not enough to defeat his opponent. * Ice-Make: Seven Strike Dance - Ice forms around his right had into a blade as ice forms into a blade on his left for-arm and strikes seven times on his opponent. * Ice-Make: Spears - Many ice spears being shot through his hands to his opponent. * Ice-Make: Bow and Arrow - A large sized bow and large arrow and is normally used as an one shot to take out her opponent. * Ice-Make: Gun - An average sized handgun used with his right hand and is commonly used to get information from an enemy. * Ice-Make: Cannon - A giant cannon up on her right shoulder that she uses once and is his back up plan if all his other abilities have failed. * Ice-Make: Twin Guns - Two average sized handguns that are normally used if there are numerous amount of attackers. These are his most used and trusted Ice-Make weapon. * Ice-Make: Clone - A perfect clone of anyone or anything as long as he has see them. Also used to in combat to help fight his targets. * Ice-Make: Ice Bomb - Any sized bomb that can be placed anywhere and has a timer and when it explodes it freezes anything or anyone if in its range. * Ice-Make: Geyser - A giant geyser of ice that comes through the ground hitting the attacker from below. * Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur - An exact replica of Excalibur and freezes whatever it touches. * Ice-Make: Death Scythe - A big scythe that can basically cut just about anything. * Ice-Make: Floor - A thick layer of ice that covers the floor. Mainly used to trip up enemies. * Ice-Make: Trap Box - A giant box used to trap anyone or anything and is mainly used to trap enemies. * And many more Synopsis Trivia